


【殤浪】 浮生

by stille



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Canon Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stille/pseuds/stille
Summary: ※ 東離原作向，大概是一切結束殤浪歸隱之後。※ 原名：殤浪婚後的那些小事(x)※ 順序不定，各篇之間有相互關係。
Relationships: 殤不患/浪巫謠, 殤浪
Kudos: 8





	1. 杜鵑

當被輕微地滾水聲喚醒時，男人方才意識到自己的反應已是慢上了幾拍。

原不應在冬日暖陽下不經意地打盹，不應在有人來到他身旁這許久才清醒，不應無所事事地悠哉度日。

身為絕世高手的他，原不屬於這樣的日子。

院中，他苦心栽培的杜鵑一蓬蓬火一般地盛放，是南國獨有的顏色，以煖熱的風土養成。燠熱濕潤，並不是他所熟悉的氣候、亦非他所熟悉的手藝，這樣鮮豔熱烈的紅，也原非他所能駕馭的顏色──最終卻深深燒灼進他的心底，劃下無法磨滅的痕跡。

正如，那一抹紅。

是原不該出現在此的紅。華麗璀璨的紅，原應屬於莊嚴偉岸的宮室，而不是這間幾乎可稱上簡陋的屋舍。纖白修長的十指，原應在琴弦上飛舞，而不是像如今這般，烹茶煮水，還留著幾個灼傷的舊印。

那一抹紅款款走來，似是發現仍維持著假寐姿態的男人雙眼已然清明，明綠的眼底亦泛出笑意。

對他倆而言，這確實不是最適宜的風土、最合適的用處，然而──

他的愛人款款走來，細細吻他。

再也沒有什麼比這更加合適的去處。


	2. 炮仗

他的疑惑並不總是由口中問出。

正如此時。

一襲紅衣的青年默不作聲地立在院中，看著男人雙手不停，沾了一手的泥，卻是忙活著在院中架起了高高低低的竹籬。

他們院中自是有牆，小小矮矮，盡是紅磚砌就，看得出並不是專業匠人所為，似乎只是與周遭淺淺地劃出一道範圍。但一牆一瓦皆是親自動手的男人看來甚是滿意，青年自然也挑不出個錯來。這樣小小的牆，自然也沒有太多阻隔之意，偶爾鄰里路過，幾乎是探個頭就能打上照面──或送來自家新採蔬果、或說是家中今日多燉了些湯──反正兩大高手在此，宵小盜賊總也討不了好去。

當然，自家院中，也不需設置陷阱捕獵。各自業有專精的兩人，都不是醉心園藝的性子，至多有幾株詭匠所贈，號稱起死人、肉白骨，卻毫不起眼的藥草需得多留幾分心思，其餘則是一任自然，就像是要彌補樂師前半生中冰天雪地、過於蒼涼的景致一般，在這片南國的小園中，一直都是欣欣向榮，四季繽紛。

也因此近日分明無事，男人卻兀自在家中忙碌了起來，確實教人好生不解。

但西幽的鳳凰即便再如何好奇，也只是歪了歪那華麗的焰色頭顱，儘管很是可愛，但也只得到了男人回過身來，搔了搔鼻頭，以及嘿嘿的一笑。

男人瞞得了他一時，總瞞不了他一世。

這畢竟是他們自己家的院子。

因此，隨著日子過去，當竹籬逐漸架成，綠色的植被也隨之爬滿其上的時候，青年也只是靜靜地看著，偶爾，抱來心愛的琵琶，叮咚幾聲，奏出一曲解乏的曲調。

不過，當男人慎重其事地請求他，這些日子暫且別踏入院中的時候，青年想也沒想地就答應了。

過於笨拙的請求，毫無機心的應允。

若是被那號稱迷觀虛實的……熟人知曉，免不了要被笑得彎下了腰，成了傳遍東離，地久天長的飯後談資。

但畢竟無妨，這是他和他的家。

這是他們的家，他們彼此相信，所以，再怎麼樣，也是無妨。

就當青年的自行禁足幾乎要成為習慣，而忘卻這是出自怎麼樣一個承諾的時候，一天，男人興沖沖地跑來，拉著青年的手，就往後院奔去。

他幾乎忘了，男人上一次如此興奮是什麼時候。

但，這個想法也只維持到一片焰色，駸駸然撞入他的眼簾……

原先的竹籬已不復見，在高及數尺、以濃綠為襯的底色上，有著橙黃焰紅、累累成串的花瀑爭先恐後地一層層傾覆下來，半邊天空幾乎盡被遮蔽。

本就寡言的青年此時更是說不出話來，他看向身旁的男人，順著男人溫暖的、濃褐色的眼光，落在了自己同色的髮絲上。

花名炮仗，不僅名字響脆，顏色更是飽漲欲裂，一如他此時的心飽滿酸漲。

未必春從爆竹來。

炮竹紅，金珊瑚，無論它喚做什麼也罷。

他知道他生命中凜冽蒼白的冬天已經永遠、永遠地過去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 炮仗花，又名火焰藤、黃金珊瑚……等。


	3. 俗事

「我想……還是要有個儀式、才是……」

話音未落，伶牙俐齒的言靈琵琶便仗著他難得的一時口拙，落落大方地硬是搶過了話頭。

「儀式！什麼儀式？喔唷殤不患～什麼時候突然想通了，要給我們家阿浪一個名分了嗎？」

「這下以後真的就要改口叫你旦那桑………哎唷唷唷唷啊啊啊啊～」

聽著照例搶話的言靈琵琶不出意料地慘叫，男人不禁好笑。

他想，也不怪這言靈琵琶如此激動，自他倆落腳此處以來，確是無甚大事，每日盡是細碎瑣事。

但儘管盡是些日常小事，畢竟草創伊始，磚瓦爐灶，一草一木，莫不要一一費神，是他不曾體驗和想像的另一番辛勞。言靈琵琶無手無腳，盡日一旁乾瞪兩人勞碌，好不容易暫告一個段落，卻又是南窗睡起，消閒歲月，較之往日水裡來火裡去，江湖亡命的日子，確實索然無味了些。

他過去往往被譏為性子俗躁，也遠遠地稱不上細緻。

但此番勞作，不比往日，只路過隨處一家客棧，甚至破廟皆可胡亂歇息。他不緊不慢地做，起了便做，累了便歇息，畢竟沒有什麼在後頭趕著，但凡能夠好好地做，日後也必能好好地、長久地舒心住下。

畢竟，他再不是江湖上所謂的，無根浮萍。

那一日，自魔劍目錄事畢，他和青年總算放下多年重擔，素來不善道別的男人也終於好好地和眾人道了珍重，便和青年攜手而去。

一路遊山玩水，間或仗義行俠，是多年未有的悠哉愜意。

不料忽地一日，身旁的青年在行至此處時，竟是硬生生停下了腳步。男人初時也頗為疑惑，日後方知，縱然樂師自己一時也說不清楚，但天籟吟者的耳目五感終究遠過常人，甚至是他這般高手。此地雖看似平常，山水地貌，與他處無大相異，人家也只是淳樸鄉民，然若仔細查勘，竟是山川形勢，寬密遂平，土色草木，光潤繁茂，加之下有地脈，掘之即有暖泉，竟是絕佳的一處不避人煙的寶地。

男人半生漂泊江湖，根似浮萍，卻也隨心所欲，無拘無束。

而他此次的隨心卻是為了定心。

定心於一地，定心於一人。

所謂的，室家之想。

槿枝無宿花，君子無宿諾。

然而這想望化為言語，也非一朝一夕成就。

就如那日，他無事在前廊小憩，冬日的暖陽依然烤紅了他的皮膚。

正當男人因這不合宜的輕率苦笑，站起身來活動四肢時，不經意地捕捉到了矮牆畔青年焰紅色的背影。只見絮絮叨叨，他的樂師似乎正隔著矮牆和人說著些什麼。

說了些什麼男人自然不會知曉，雖說弦歌斷邪從來性烈如火，嫉惡如仇，但或許童年缺失了那一段以後，他就似從來也沒學會如何應對長輩的關愛，只見青年紅彤彤的臉蛋較他被暖陽烤紅的更甚，雙手捧了好大一盅甜棗向他走來，磕磕絆絆地說是鄰家何嬸做得多了，給眾人分上一分。

他知道這鄰里叔嬸都疼愛這名俊美寡言的青年，但凡家中有了野味吃食，總想著給他捎帶一份。

儘管男人並不知道笑瞇瞇的何嬸在矮牆畔附著耳，向青年耳邊送去的那一句──

「呷甜甜，尪某感情糖蜜甜。」

男人不知的事自然不少，但他知道，一回在挽著菜籃上街時，被婆婆媽媽拉著扯到一旁，七嘴八舌地問，面目端麗的樂師寡言少語，是不是怕了嗓音讓人知曉男兒身份。

男子相戀，世俗少見，男人雖無意遮掩，但也並未刻意宣揚。卻不知他倆在巷里街談中，已翻作何等模樣。

嘈嘈切切，竟聽出幾分替他家巫謠委屈的意思來。

末了，還不知是哪家聲如洪鐘，鐵口直斷：

「我看那孩子，就很好！」

青年的好處，自是無人比他更加明瞭。

過去，青年總跟隨在他身後半步，不偏不倚，不多不少。

但自從……他倆攜手以後，尤其是，不再為魔劍之事煩憂以後，他再不讓青年落於自己身後。

只是偶爾，當他自己望著青年的背影時，或許是不再過度緊繃的的大腦忽地騰出了不少空間，他的腦中有時竟會閃過些毫無來由的念頭，其中也包括了：那是不是一頭為他所拘的鳳凰？

方才決定要走自己的路，便隨即被捲入魔劍目錄的爭端，一起被黑白兩道追殺。要是青年不曾執意為他們解圍，才剛由心牢中解放的鳳凰在是否可以自在地江湖上遨翔，不用憂心暗箭流矢，警惕官府抓補，原所有就在九天之上的鳳凰一樣？

就如在夜裡，淺淺的腰窩凹陷下去時，他會一遍遍親吻青年的光潔的肩胛，好像那處確實真有因他所折的雙翼一般……

又一日午後，他和青年在他們家附近的小樹林漫步，或許是心底仍有這疑問的影子，無意識間，他總是隱隱約約落後幾步，目光有意無意地落在樂師單薄的背影。

青年卻一步三回頭地看他，似乎確認他是否跟上。

男人不禁失笑，脫口道：

「我這麼大的人了，又不會走丟……」

話一出口，他自己就明白了，還用不著對上青年的眼色。

時光荏苒，海山蒼蒼，時至今日，他如何還不明白？

他上前挽過青年的手，溫聲道：

「放心吧，我不會再走了。」

「不會再丟下你。」

在哪日深埋下的種子，以時光為風土，以歲月薰炙，終有一日，會化做參天巨木。

就如同在不知不覺間，一身煙霞烈火的樂師來到他的身旁，如金石膠固，從此再分不開。

他這一番心思輾轉反側，時至今日，也終究化為言語。

也因此，當青年好奇地詢問，今日晚膳何以如此豐盛，有酒有肉，雞鵝燒鴨的時候，向來說起大道理頭頭是道的男人，發現自己竟說不出，今日一早，原欲到市上採買一番，卻在向一攤主說明原委後，反倒被市上眾人相贈酒肉塞爆了菜籃才回得了家的故事。

拼湊半晑，竟只能搔了搔鼻頭，道：

「我想……還是要有個儀式、才是……」

接著被聆牙的慘叫打斷的話，男人又摸了摸鼻頭，想著往日無論是暢談哪一番大道理都無此艱難。

「我這個人……向來隨心所欲慣了，又向來不太正經……」

「和你在一起，也是因為我想這麼做，不干其他任何人的事。」

「嗯，該怎麼說呢……」

「如果這是世間認定、兩情相悅的表示，我想做到最好。」

「還有……」

「如果真有個老天爺在管這事，我想，也該讓他知道才是……」

「就拜天地，」

「若你想，我們也擇日回雪山祭拜你母親。」

「真不敢相信……」

「你啊，淨做些令人難以置信的事……」

白晰的臉蛋染上紅潮，素來與他默契無比的青年低下了頭卻再沒抬起，右手一劃，卻是上揚的音色。

眼尖地捕捉到了翡色眼眸中流淌著與他成對的歡喜，男人暗暗呼出一口氣，臉上不禁浮出笑意，伸手將樂師身後的焰色綢帶抽了一條，在自己胸前繞了兩繞。

「你已經穿了紅色，就分我一點吧！」

在這一抽一句之間，男人並不知道，自己已經由暗中鬆了一口氣，又回到了眾人口中經常被稱做是「不正經」的模樣。然而這般「不正經」的模樣，卻往往惹得精於音律的樂師耳根處飛起薄紅，心頭漏跳了好幾拍。

由樂師懷中取過震驚過度，似乎不敢相信自己素日的玩笑竟然成真，第一次在男人面前失了言語的聆牙。

「嘛，」

「就勞駕你當一回司儀啦！」

名聞西幽的高手隨手一擲，琵琶已穩穩落於靠牆的太師椅上。

那邊廂，對這日想望已久，或許比起主人更加喜不自禁的言靈琵琶早就迫不及待的扯開喉嚨，無比響亮地道：

「一拜天地────」


	4. 小別

「啊……那個，殤先生，浪先生他……不在這裡嗎？」

從嫻靜的大家閨秀，到如今已隱然有當家主母氣勢的女子，他家椅子都還沒坐熱，便好像迫不及待似地，將自見面時起的疑問脫口而出。

“嘿，這小姑娘什麼時候倒也變得和殘雲一樣猴急了！”還沒在內心感嘆完究竟是夫妻之間會互相影響，抑或是丹家女主人當家作主的魄力倍增，男人搔了搔已摻有些許灰白的髮絲，決定暫時不去思考這個問題。

「巫謠，他呀……」

其實，都不過小事。

前些日子，殤浪兩人收到詭匠來信，說是這一批栽種的藥草長成，準備炮製成材，想是老人家年高德韶，種種生火燒柴、七上八下，總是不便，想著需得找壯丁打個下手，想起有現成人力在此，又閒得生苔，免不了飛鴿傳書，八百里加急召喚。

想起與詭匠又是好一段日子不見，自是樂意之至。

只是卻有一事不巧，自從鬼歿之地打通，東離西幽往來日頻，前些日子兩人收到久違的丹家夫婦來信，說道鍛劍祠近日無事，手下弟子們均伶俐，已能獨當一面，於是欲踐行當年承諾，前來西幽，探視老友。

這事說難不難，採藥炮製少則七天，多則半月，丹家夫婦萬里而來，想必要多待上一陣，於是定下計較，由樂師前去幫手，男人則在家中等候老友前來，待日後青年回返，眾人再聚。

「務必請他們多留幾日。」

青年寡言的性子一如既往，只是，過於簡單的言詞，男人卻懂得了青年逐漸冰銷雪融的內心深處，在接觸了他人的善意之後，漸漸地被喚醒了回應的本能。

簡單地說明過後，男人擺設家宴，為遠道而來的老友洗塵。

說是家宴，也不過是幾道青菜，一盤風雞，還切了一碟男人日前在山上獵回的野豬肉。雖說和名門丹家的款待肯定不能相比，然而彼此都是過命的交情，”連鬼歿之地都走過的人，怕什麼呢？”男人心道。

儘管男人隱居山林已久，不知鬼歿之地已經在他的另一名舊相識名下，開鑿了一條收入頗豐的出遊路線。然而他同樣不曾料到的是，丹家的大小姐伸筷夾了一口風雞，竟然讚不絕口起來，說是滋味鮮美，椒香馥裕，質問他怎麼放下了刀劍，拿起鍋剷，一樣要在排行榜上掙個名頭才罷！

男人不禁失笑，搖頭說這是隔壁何嬸每次總說做得多了，有好吃好喝的，總想著給他家巫謠送上一份，於是他也跟著沾光。

就像前天裡，他算著腳程青年大約才進門不到半天，詭匠的飛鴿就飛出了家門，落到他手中那封信裡老爺子墨跡雄渾筆力遒勁地宣告，說是樂師怎地比上回見時還要清減不少，這次老爺子打算多把他留上幾天，好好給他滋補滋補。

「唔……」也顧不得手上還拿著信，男人不自禁地搔了搔鼻子。

縱然成年已久，但他能想像不擅言詞的青年立在詭匠面前，縱然已非初入江湖的雛鳥，但仍像是孩童見了長輩般地手足無措，只能點頭。其實男人也都明白，彷彿是在童年時過早地索取了成人所需的堅韌，在成年之後，破碎的童年殘片仍會在不經意間浮現出來，在，那俊美的面龐上佔據它過去原有的位置。

那顏色原就十分惹動人心，若再加上這般神情，心中不會被激起漣漪的，只怕也僅有他那性如鐵石、一心只撲在音樂上頭的母親一人。饒是男人再不拘小節，在與樂師相伴途中，對此亦有了深刻體認。更何況，他自己也是深陷其中，難以自持……

「難怪呢！我就想說這次來，看殤大哥總覺得……嘿嘿，壯實了不少！」

「說什麼呢你！」丹家無論是名義或實質上的一家之主曲起纖纖玉指，一個爆栗就敲到了丈夫頭上。

飯後，他領著丹家夫婦到院中及後山閒步消食。身為護印師，擅於術法，能辨認靈眽，  
少不得稱讚此地形勢山靈毓秀，地氣所鐘，選擇此處居住實是大有眼力，非一般術師能及。

男人也只是聽著已經接下了兄長名號，在術法、見識各方面皆有所長的女子將各種好處娓娓道來，笑笑說道此乃樂師無意間擇就。

「啊～我懂了！又是他家巫謠！」

忽然插話的，自然是三人中一直默不作聲的那位。

「你看，他帶我們走的，說是跟他家阿浪日常散步的山間小路。」

「剛才在院子裡，我可注意到了！炮仗花、火紅杜鵑，還有那個什麼……可不都是那位樂師大人的顏色！」

「就連那時在東離，他把目錄交給我保管，那個樣子，我就說是在擔心誰呢？──這種事瞞得了別人，可是瞞不了最疼老婆的我啦www」

「後來、果然就帶了個大美人來了不是──啊啊啊不過還是我家夫人才是最美的！！！」

「說什麼無根浮萍，不擅告別，其實啊～根本早就被牢牢拴住了吧～」

這些往事，被那雖已為人父，卻仍活力不改的容顏擠眉弄眼地說了出來，竟是比他自己腦中的理解還要生動百倍。

男人自問一路走來，腦中盤據，皆是正事，即便是決定與青年隱居在此，也是在魔劍目錄事畢之後，追隨心之所向，水到渠成，自然成就，卻不想在他人眼中看來，竟是如此這般。

「這小子，不過早結婚個幾年，尾巴就翹起來了啊……」

是日夜裡，他一人獨臥，他耳力雖不及樂師，但仍屬過人，雖隔著幾間房，但丹家夫婦的談笑聲音仍隱隱約約地傳了過來，而後不知發生了什麼，一聲揚起的笑鬧聲後，又忽地歸於寂靜。

他忍不住伸手撫了撫身旁的空出來的床位。

早年浪跡江湖，一人獨宿慣了，日後為了魔劍東奔西走，露宿野外也是家常便飯，天為被，地為席，四野八方也不覺有異。

卻不料，今日卻斗覺身旁空曠了起來。

他伸出去，也不知道想做些什麼，就只是一點一點地碰觸那才換過不久，潔白如新的床褥。方才整理過，並沒有人躺過動過的床單看上去並不覺得怎麼，但在武學高手靈敏至極的手指下，藺草織就的草席，幾日前被人身覆蓋過的痕跡依然沒有完全恢復。

橫豎一時尚未入睡，男人就這麼一點一點地，在布料與衽席之間碰觸著青年殘留的痕跡。青年遺留在枕巾上的髮香仍是似有若無地在他鼻間縈繞，不過數日，青年在他身旁的印跡仍清晰可見，然而即便是這樣極淺淡的痕跡，都足以勾起濃墨重彩的記憶。

在此處的，以及不在此處的。

他自認是無根浮萍，從來在江湖上自在飄零。

儘管今日與青年定居在此，也是隨著心之所向，水到渠成，自然成就。

但浮萍終究無根，他在江湖之上，廟堂之遠，又是否真不曾有個牽掛念想？

若浪巫謠不曾幾度前來尋他，在魔劍事畢之後，他是否仍會在江湖上飄蕩？而不會有今日的室家之想──室家之樂？

如若浪巫謠不曾幾度前來尋他……

五指漸漸握起，入夢之前，男人心底已隱然有了計較。

翌日清早，男人簡單收拾停當，將家中諸事簡單交付與丹家夫婦。

「唔，那個……抱歉啦！招待不週，你們就當作是在鄉間度個假吧，我馬上回來啊～」

「放心吧！不過，七天就是極限了，你要是跟浪大俠發現了什麼好地方，樂不思蜀、流連忘返，我們可是不等人的啊～」

話聲未落，人卻是早去得遠了。

此時，在被諸多「不懂得好好照顧自己」、「又瘦了許多」言詞數落，百思不得其解，不由得質疑起自己在鄉間的日子吃好睡好，又有屋簷遮風避雨，究竟好似過得比往日盜劍小隊生涯差在何處的青年，靈敏之極的耳朵突然地捕捉到了一絲異狀。

猛抬起來的眼神雖是叫絮叨不休的老爺子吃了一驚，但看見青年彷彿孩童，巴巴請求准許的眼神，不禁故意地嘆了口氣，微笑道：「去吧。」

「臭小子，現在才知道來……」

也不知這末一句青年究竟留意到了沒有，火紅的身影幾個閃身，男人挺拔如梧桐的身姿便已映入眼簾。

驚喜之下，原就寡言的青年更不知說些什麼，在男人面前約一尺之地，停了下來，翠色的眼眸抬起了又放下。

只見男人先是摸了摸鼻頭，又似乎是思考了一陣，方拉過青年的手，低聲地說：

「偶爾，也換我來找你吧！」

雖然還不十分明白男人何出此言，但西幽的鳳凰仍是如歸巢倦鳥般，一個縱身，投入了寬闊溫暖的懷抱之中。


	5. 紅莓

自歸隱此間以來，浪巫謠始終是個令人注目的存在。且不說那一張精緻容貌，便是那一身火紅，華貴逼人的裝束，端是遠遠較樂師另一半的樸實無華來得醒目百倍。

而如此醒目的樂師，這日卻在市集小攤之前為一簇醒目物事停住了腳步。

只見那攤上一叢叢鮮紅果粒，晶瑩可愛，端的是奪人眼目，看住了一時竟不忍離去。

攤主見樂師駐足，連忙殷勤上前介紹，見對方似是略有遲疑，便又連聲誇讚起這果物不僅生津止渴、清熱解毒，料理方子更是簡便，說著便扯了紙筆，一邊說著，一邊振筆疾書起來。

見那攤主舌燦蓮花，活靈活現。素來寡言的樂師也只是將手伸向耳邊，不自覺地撫摸了一下。

於是，這就是今日樂師獨自於廚下奮戰的源頭。

將一半豔紅莓果剔去果蒂，置入瓦罐，再依序倒入半碗冰糖、一升佳釀，聽那攤主說道，依法炮製，待七日後飲用，此酒風味絕佳。

另一半莓果暫且擱置，樂師細白的手指難得的握著刀具，將肥嫩鮮脆的蓮藕一一切成薄片。待開水滾煮後，加入少許蜂蜜、擺上莓果，即可享用。

相較於打鬥時疾如風雷，樂師此時的動作並不是太快。雖說身為樂師，保養雙手是第一要務，他在宮中亦有聽聞，曾有樂師過份地戒慎恐懼，不僅與習練樂曲無關的事務一概不碰，食衣住行亦全靠他人打理，日常幾成廢人。

習武習樂於他並無二致，不習廚藝也只因在很長的一段時間內沒有必要，原也沒有這許多忌諱。

「巫謠。」

男人低沈渾厚的嗓音忽地在身後響起，他才發現自己想地入神，竟是連最引以為豪的聽力，也沒有察覺到男人的到來。

「竟然連阿浪的耳朵都沒發現你來了，不患哥哥的輕功真是越來越好了呢～」

「怎麼還在這裡？再不來，酒都要冷了。」

不理聆牙聒噪，男人徑直地走到了樂師的身旁。原本和樂師說好今夜月下小酌，卻久候不至，遍尋不獲之下，才發現樂師竟是待在了這個最意想不到的所在。

「只是些……下酒菜。」

白淨的臉龐驀地一紅，他想起了自己購置這些莓果的緣由，卻還沒想好面對男人時的反應。果不其然，鷹眼銳目的男人一眼便捕捉到了灶台上的重點。

「……這麼紅通通的，好像寶石一樣，真的是很可愛啊！」

他曾一身雪白，寄人籬下；又曾化身紅蓮，闖蕩江湖，唯一不變的是這一套耳上琳琅，那朱色濃烈飽滿，又純淨明亮。他不曾問過聆牙是否也很喜歡這套首飾，否則怎會在為他換裝時獨獨保留了它，但樂師知道，男人似乎、確實，應當……很是喜歡……

「嗚、嗯……」

熟悉的氣息在耳邊遊蕩。被溫熱含入的那一瞬間，樂師幾乎支撐不住，但男人卻沒有輕易地放過他。

言靈一族，雙耳本就靈敏過人，更何況釘上飾物後，每每調弄間，軟硬兼施，別有一番意趣。廝磨搓弄間，紅透的的耳廓和豔紅玉石相映成輝，只一觸，便是一聲驚喘、一個緊縮……甚至，光憑如此，便足以……

正如此時。

哐噹一聲，樂師的手再也拿捏不住。

男人輕笑了一聲，語音因隱沒在白膩頸邊而顯得模糊：

「沒辦法啊……誰叫巫謠的反應每次都、這麼可愛……」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這邊的紅莓是cranberry（蔓越莓，蔓越橘，小紅莓），不太確定古代叫什麼名字所以寫得模糊一點。  
> 是不是很可愛很像阿浪耳朵上掛的那些叮叮咚咚的東西～(*´艸`*)


	6. 金針

「巫謠、巫謠，阿浪……」

在略顯狹隘的視線裡，印象中那張就愛多操心的面容，由於閒散的日子過地久了，原是多日不見，就不禁地驀然有些懷念。

但，就好像是那麼天長地久之前的事了，唯恐一睜眼就又是孤身一人的思緒已經離他很遠，生根的安全感不由分說拽住他，再一次沈入與秋日調性甚為相合的古舊木香。

搬來南方多年，生長於大雪山的樂師雖已習慣了此地氣候，但，一旦熬過燠熱的夏日，總令人要忍不住要在清冷的秋雨尚未到來的時候，在飄著古木清香的消夏迴廊多盤桓幾時。

而或許是今日的風特別輕柔，輕柔地就像母親溫柔的懷抱。

「唔，要睡可別在外頭睡啊，著涼了怎麼辦？」

沈穩的男聲似是輕嘆。

翠色的眼眸雖然不見，淡紅色的唇角卻微微翹起。

一身濃褐的男子乾脆放下手中黑底褐紋的酒罈，他原是去窖中取物，不想路過後院，看見樂師竟在，一時不知是何感想，乾脆來到樂師身旁，盤膝坐下。

琵琶給樂師挑選的料子都是最上等的，即便是這麼不小心地擠壓縐褶，也都像是朱紅色的柔細花瓣層層地堆疊起來一般。

層層疊疊的花瓣裡，隱隱約約探出幾隻潔白的指尖，他就順勢握了住。

「我……做了夢。」

「嗯？」

樂師從來話就不多，約莫又因早年環境之故，不擅言詞，一句話的背後往往是十句、二十句的意思。後來他也慢慢明瞭，因此，只要是他願意說，他就盡量努力去聽。

「好夢？」

半晑不見樂師繼續，男人就

「難道是…惡夢？」

華麗的焰色頭顱似是點了下，隨即又搖了搖。

他只是……夢到了很久、很久以前的事。

那時，他還名為天籟吟者，供職於西幽宮中。西幽掌權的皇女曾對他寵愛非常。

一日，皇女出宮，特別命他伴駕。儀仗侍衛，大隊開拔，好不熱鬧。卻不想長途跋涉，最後竟只來到一個小小山谷。

山谷雖小，

卻是，遍山植金針。

他一時語塞，嘲風卻已下令大隊原地待命，逕自拉著他，直入花田深處。

分明只是個小女孩，卻已經懂得了挑起眼角，半是嫵媚半是挑釁地看人。

“簡直就像是長頭髮散開，鋪了一地。”

分明說的是滿山遍野的花，可她掂量著語氣說話，不知是否怕驚嚇了他，又像是怕他沒被驚嚇。

說罷又親手折下一支金針，斜斜插在他的鬢邊，像是怕人不知道這兩者的顏色是如何相仿。

他已經記不得那時他是否只是渾身僵硬，任她動作。只記得那分明是滿山遍野的無邊無際，天空地闊，他竟然不知要縱身一躍──

就像那時，他縱身一躍，從此出了西幽宮牆一般。

從此天空地闊。

「不，不是惡夢。」

「已經……不是了。」

原就低啞的嗓子，方才睡醒，又帶上了些朦朧曖昧的意思。

細白的手指動了動，反握住那隻寬厚穩定的手。

翠色的眼眸仍舊因為安心而斂著，過人的知覺卻已捕捉到，男人穩重的氣息、寬闊的胸膛，都已經隨著掌心收緊的力道一同覆蓋下來。

焰色的長頭髮散開，鋪了一地，就像是天邊的濃霞落在了古舊的、帶著木頭香氣的長廊地板上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 靈感來自粉絲頁這張圖：https://www.facebook.com/ThunderboltFantasyTW/photos/a.923640821084705/3354574304657999/?type=3&theater


End file.
